Heaven's Drive
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Un songfic entre Hyoga y Shun. Narrada desde Shun, se ha enamorado de quien nunca debió hacerlo...Hyoga.


/No esta llegando a aburrir esto/

/Que quieres después/

/Tus labios sienten hambre sin sensación de pecado/

/Comiéndote hasta el hueso…déjame en paz/

Había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la mansión Kido, sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer. Siempre se aburría los sábados. Saori salía a pasear por la ciudad, Shiryu invitaba a Seiya a comer, Ikki se iba a los antros para encontrar una chica nueva…Siempre se quedaba Shun solo con el tonto de Hyoga.

-Será mejor bañarme…supongo. –Suspiró. En verdad odiaba el sentimiento de aburrimiento.

Se metió al baño y prendió el agua caliente mientras se desvestía. Se metió a la regadera y comenzó a enjabonarse. Se relajaba al sentir el agua caliente. De repente escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta fuertemente.

-Shun! Abre la puerta por favor que me hago del baño! –Hyoga gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete a otro baño! –le gritó y lo ignoró.

-Esta descompuesto el de abajo y el del otro pasillo Seiya lo dejó cerrado con llave! Por favor, déjame pasar!

Odiaba la voz suplicante, siempre lo convencía. Agarró una toalla y se la envolvió por la cintura, para quitar el seguro de la puerta y dejar a Hyoga entrar.

-Gracias, te amo!

Hyoga se bajó los pantalones y se "desahogó". Al terminar, se puso de nuevo los pantalones y se lavó las manos, con Shun solo viéndolo. Se le acercó a Shun, poniendo su mano en su cabeza y lo acercó a él. Al tenerlo cerca, lo besó con firmeza en los labios, pegando su cuerpo al suyo al agarrarlo por las caderas. Shun trató de interponerse y empujar a Hyoga, pero el rubio era más fuerte. Hyoga cortó el beso y le guiñó el ojo a Shun.

-Un regalo de agradecimiento. –Le sonrió y se fue.

/Es dolorosamente intrigante/

/la forma que amas el sonido de una voz que gime/

/jugando con esa serpiente que usa lentes/

/eres prisionero de tus propios sentimientos/

Los orbes del caballero Andrómeda temblaban levemente, y un sonrojo notable cubrió todo su rostro. Nunca pensó que su primer beso se lo daría un hombre, mucho menos alguien como Hyoga. Había sentido algo por Hyoga desde hace un tiempo, pero lograba ocultarlo sin poder aceptarlo él mismo. Aunque conocía demasiado bien a Hyoga. Era conocido por siempre jugar con la gente y dejarlos en el olvido, para pasar con alguien mejor.

-Hyoga… -Soltó un suspiro. –Pero…no debo dejarme amar por ti. Solamente terminare lastimado. –Se entristeció al decirlo, pero era lo cierto.

No terminó de bañarse, solo se vistió y salió del baño. Bajó a la sala de la mansión para encontrar a Hyoga ahí viendo la tele. Se detuvo en seco. Trató de cambiar de rumbo sin que el cisne se diera cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Shun. Viniste a ver la tele?

-N-no. Solamente…vagaba por aquí. Debo irme. –Shun se volteó para irse por otro lado, pero Hyoga se le acercó rápidamente y lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que huyera.

-Shun…me gustas.

Shun parpadeó varias veces. No creía que el galán de Hyoga estuviera diciendo algo así. Pero recordó la verdadera manera de ser del rubio y antes de declarar su amor lo pensó.

-Hyoga, por favor suéltame.

-Me estas rechazando? –Hyoga levantó la ceja y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-N-n-no. –Shun lo miró casi al punto del llanto. –Déjame, Hyoga, por favor!

/Llévame a velocidad/

/Mas allá del punto de partida/

/Dejando el mundo atrás a quemarse/

/Viaja en la pista del cielo/

/Cuando se acabe mañana, podemos sonreír/

/Y subirnos a una nave nueva/

-Déjame besarte una vez más Shun. Concédeme ese deseo.

Shun no pudo negarle. Hyoga le sonrió tiernamente y lo acercó a él. Juntó sus labios a los de Shun y lo besó profundamente. Titubeando al principio, Shun comenzó a devolverle el beso. Le brillaron los ojos al cisne de felicidad al sentir que Shun le correspondía a su amor. Cortaron con el beso para agarrar aire.

-Gracias Shun. –Le sonrió Hyoga.

Antes de que le dijera algo más, Shun volvió a besarlo, dejando a Hyoga completamente sorprendido. Pero el cisne actuó con rapidez y al devolverle el beso lo comenzó a desnudar lentamente, sin cortar el beso. Shun hizo lo mismo, y se encontraban en el suelo, con sus cuerpos desnudos juntos.

-Te amo Hyoga.

-Yo también. –Hyoga besó a Shun e introdujo un dedo en él. Shun gimió y Hyoga introdujo otro. –Mucho.

El cisne iba tocando cada parte del cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda, descubriendo sus partes sensibles. Metió un tercer dedo y lamió su cuello, para luego jugar con su oreja. Sacó los dedos y observó un momento su esbelto cuerpo desnudo.

-En verdad eres hermoso.

Hyoga colocó ambas piernas de Shun en sus hombros y lo penetró. Comenzó a tomar un ritmo de vaivén que el muchacho de ojos verdes seguía. Gemía de placer y se aferraba al suelo, mientras Hyoga lo seguía acariciando a cada embestida.

/Tu cuerpo está lleno de veneno/

/Ah…eres prisionero de la muerte/

/Las pesadillas están hinchándose y esparciéndose/

/Hasta que nadie pueda sostenerse/

-Hyo…ga…

Hyoga sonreía al ver como Shun gemía y gritaba su nombre, le encantaba. Todo Shun le encantaba. Le acarició el cabello y lo besó de nuevo, llegando al punto máximo del placer. Cayó al suelo junto a Shun y lo miró con ternura. Su mirada penetrante mirando con lujuria el cuerpo del caballero mas chico. Shun se asustó por un momento y miró a otro lado, evitando cruzar las miradas.

Se levantó Hyoga del suelo y se vistió, para subir las escaleras.

-A…donde vas?

-Me voy a bañar. –Le respondió secamente, pero sonriéndole.

Shun bajó la mirada un poco triste. Suspiró y se vistió también, siguiendo a Hyoga.

-Ikki me había advertido sobre él. Por que no le hice caso…

-Porque me querías demasiado, Shun.

Shun subió la mirada rápidamente y se encontró a Hyoga frente a él. Lo miró un poco sorprendido, hasta entender. Había pensado en alto y Hyoga había escuchado todo.

-Ya que estas aquí…quieres que nos bañemos juntos de una vez?

Se le iluminó la mirada a Shun y asintió rápidamente.

-Entonces vamos.

/Luz tan brillante que enciega/

/es lo que tu deseas/

/al punto de quitar lo que sea de tu camino/

/Viaja en la pista del cielo/

/Antes de que tus viajantes tomen el castigo/

/Subiré a la nave nueva contigo…/

/Buscando la luz, sin importar que tan lejos/

/…Ve tan lejos como sientas ir/

/El mundo nace de nuevo/

Shun estaba feliz al lado de Hyoga, sintiendo que él lo amaba también. No podía evitar sonreírle cuando volteara a verlo, sonrisa que le devolvía con igual intensidad. Ambos se veían felices, como una pareja de enamorados. Así lo veía Shun, y en verdad sentía con todo su corazón que era cierto.

Regresó de sus pensamientos al sentir el toque de las suaves manos de Hyoga en su espalda. Se sonrojó completamente, pero no lo detuvo.

-Te enjabonare la espalda. –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.

Hyoga terminó de bañarse y volteo a ver a Shun, para ver que él también ya había acabado. Apagó el agua y extendió su brazo para agarrar su toalla. Se secó el cuerpo y al finalizar se amarró la toalla a la cintura.

-Debo ir a arreglarme.

-Arreglarse? –Shun se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. –Quizá se quiere ver bien por mí. Puede ser…

Shun se secó y se fue a su cuarto para ponerse ropa limpia. Se arregló a la perfección y se puso un poco del perfume que tenía. Suspiraba el nombre de Hyoga cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Se terminó de arreglar y salió de su cuarto para ir al de Hyoga.

-Vaya sábado. –Pensó. –Nada aburrido en lo absoluto.

Arreglándose el cuello de la camisa caminó hacia el cuarto de Hyoga.

/Llévame a velocidad/

/Mas allá del punto de partida/

/Dejando el mundo atrás a quemarse/

/Viaja en la pista del cielo/

/Cuando se acabe mañana, podemos sonreír/

/Y subirnos a una nave nueva/

Escuchó la voz de Hyoga a través de la puerta y se quedó quieto. Seguramente Hyoga estaría hablando por teléfono y no quería interrumpirlo ni irrumpir su privacidad. Escuchó su nombre mencionado en la conversación y pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Si, ya estoy listo. Shun sabe cuidarse solo, ni se dará cuenta de que me fui…no, todo esta bien con él… No te pongas así, claro que no te engaño con tu hermano pequeño…bueno, ya voy para allá, bye.

Shun cayó al suelo, no podía creerlo. Pareció que Hyoga escuchó el ruido que provenía de afuera y fue a ver que sucedía. Abrió la puerta y vio a Shun ahí tirado.

-Shun, estas bien? Deja te ayudo… -Le extendió su mano para levantarlo, pero Shun se paró solo y levantando su mano le dio una bofetada.

-Fue cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento? –Lo miraba furioso, sus orbes verdes temblando de las ganas de llorar. –Solamente jugaste conmigo por un rato?

-Nunca me quedare con la misma persona, Shun. Yo no soy así. Siempre debo…subirme a una nave nueva. –Le guiñó el ojo, una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. –Pero…debo irme, tengo una cita con tu hermano y no querrías que se enterara de lo nuestro, verdad?

/Viaja en cielo/

/Ahora agarra esa llave y corre/

/Súbete a esa nave/

/Súbete/

No volvió a voltear para atrás. Siguió caminando por aquel largo pasillo de la mansión Kido, un pasillo más. Pronto estaría con Ikki, y no había nada para detenerlo. Shun lo sabía demasiado bien. Era imposible domar a aquel animal lujurioso del cual se había enamorado.

-Si lo sabía tan bien…por que me tuve que enamorar de ti…


End file.
